


Halloween

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: The Dokis celebrate Halloween.





	Halloween

It's Halloween.

While others my age would be going trick or treating, papa would allow none of that. Instead, I was to stay at home, distributing sweets and stuff to the trick or treaters and keeping them away, while my dad would be drinking in his room. If it's any consolation to me, it is on days like this when he would be too tired for anything, so long as the trick-or-treaters did not make enough noise to wake him up...

I had just finished baking a batch of cookies, when suddenly, three gentle knocks on my front door catch my attention. Tossing my cookies into a bowl, I grab the bowl in one hand and head to the door.

I gently open the door, and am greeted by my first guest of the day. She is dressed in our school uniform, a rather odd attire for the occasion. A large, white ribbon is in her long brown hair, and her eyes are like a pair of emeralds; brilliant and captivating. She even has a red pen in her hand, identical to Monika’s. If one didn't know any better, it would be easy to mistake her for Monika, but something about her face and posture feels a little off…

“Trick or treat…?” she nervously asks, while playing with her hair. With that, I immediately recognise her.

“Yuri!!” I exclaim, while holding out my bowl of cookies to her. “I-It's not like I made them for you or anything like that, but have a cookie…”

Before she can take one, however, a ghost swoops down from above and swallows all the cookies whole. A moment later, a blanket drops to reveal that the ‘ghost’ was actually Sayori, hanging upside down from above with a rope tied around her ankles. “Ahhh!” I involuntarily yelp.

“Sayori! Why are you not wearing anything under that costume!” I ask, flustered.

“Don’t worry. I'm wearing panties.” she replies nonchalantly.

“Panties aren’t powerful enough to solve all the problems we’ve got here...”

“I believe in panties.” Sayori picks up her blanket with one hand and blindly reaches for the rope with the other, eventually grabbing it and pulling herself up out of my sight.

Yuri gazes longingly at the now empty bowl, and smiles sadly. “Welp… I guess that means no treat for me. How about I show you a really cool a trick instead?” she asks.

She slowly inches her head forward towards mine, and I can't help but stare deeply into those beautiful green contact lenses. Soon, her face is close enough that I can feel her breath. Just as our lips are about to touch, she pulls away.

“I'm just kidding. I can't do anything after all.” Yuri sighs regretfully. “If you gave me some time to prepare, I- **RAWR!** ”

Okay, that was scary. I instinctively slam the door and run back into my house screaming, only to bump into papa.

_Oh no._

_This does not bode well for me._

_I must have made too much noise and awakened him, and he is never happy whenever he wakes up drunk._

_Now, he's definitely going to discipline me._

I brace myself for the inevitable impact, but he just stands there, motionless. A moment later, he collapses. It was a cardboard cutout, and Monika was behind it. The _real_ Monika, that is. “Kono Monika da!” she announces. “Nevermind, that joke makes no sense in translation… Anyway, happy Halloween!”

Monika retrieves a protein bar from her pocket and tosses it to me, and I catch it. This is my first time receiving candy on Halloween… I-I'm not crying, you are! “There, there. Don't worry, you're safe now…” she whispers as she headpats me.

“By the way, have you seen my pen? I seem to have lost it recently…” Monika adds. Her pen? Where have I seen it… Oh.

Monika follows me to the front door. Swinging the door open, I see that Yuri is still outside. She is sitting on the floor, turning Monika’s pen around in her hands, attentively examining it from every direction. Monika stares in shock for a full minute before snatching her pen from Yuri. “Give that back!” she yells. As soon as she takes her pen, however, Monika’s facial expression contorts into one of revulsion, and she slowly returns the pen to Yuri. “Never mind. I’ll buy a new one.” she mutters, while wiping her hands on the back of my shirt.

“Monika, please be quieter! My dad would beat the shit out of me if he wakes up and sees you here!” I exclaim in a hushed tone.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be waking up any time soon, you’re safe now…” Monika reassures me while stroking my hair. I am thankful for her attempts to make me feel better, but… just what exactly did she mean by that? Her words are comforting, yet confusing, and I can’t help but feel a slight tinge of unease.

I approach papa’s door, hesitating for what feels like an eternity. Checking up on him… isn’t this the duty of a filial daughter? On the other hand… I am afraid of what he’ll do if I wake him up… After much deliberation, I slowly and gently open the door, just enough to take a peek inside, being very careful not to make any noise while doing so. “Dadsu-”

What the hell…?

_What the hell??_

The room reeks of alcohol. Papa is lying on the floor, surrounded by several broken beer bottles. His skin is pale, and he is not breathing. The sight makes me feel sick, and I vomit.

I am overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. On one hand, I know I should be feeling sad. I should be crying. I should be just like I was when mama left us. And yet, I feel an unprecedented sense of relief. I’m actually somewhat glad that I will no longer have to be abused by him. I feel calm. I feel disgusted at myself for thinking such thoughts. I know it’s wrong. It’s against societal norms, against the virtue of filial piety, to feel the way I do. But why I can’t I stop myself…?

“Oh.” I turn to see Monika just behind me, casually looking at the scene before me as though it were nothing unusual. “Ahaha~”

“Hold on a sec, I can probably fix this...I think... Actually, you know what? This would be a lot easier if I just deleted him. He's the one who's making this so difficult. Ahaha! Well, here goes nothing…” she mumbles to herself. “Just bear with me, okay? This should only take a second…”

A few moments later, papa disappears, along with the mess in his room. All that remains is a single table, with a chair on each side. The lighting is dim and romantic, and the view of the sky from the windows is breathtaking.

“Monika…” I am speechless. “Thank you…” I manage to say, as I hug her tightly. She returns the embrace, and tousles my hair.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now. He won’t ever be bothering you again.” Monika whispers to me. “Now, we can finally be together, forever. F O R E V E-”

“AAAAAAAA!” We are interrupted by Sayori’s shrieks from outside the window. Sayori, still hanging from her ankles, crashes through the window and into Monika, knocking Monika unconscious.

Way to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kono Monika da!" is Japanese for "It was me, Monika!". Is this a JoJo reference?


End file.
